Talk:Supra/@comment-198.228.201.155-20130813193645/@comment-13117751-20130813201949
I suppose you want a list of disadvantages then. Disadvantages: Flux rifle: -Due to its continuous nature, it becomes a real ammo eater. It compensates for this somewhat by firing with absolute precision, meaning the effectiveness of said ammo used largely depends on how willing the user is to aim it. -The projectile laser has a hard limit, meaning you can't shoot farther than 25 meters with it. While this range isn't as obvious on first playthroughs, after awhile most users can get a "feel" for where 25 meters stops. This can be "countered" by firing through volt's electric shield, should you so desire. -At 200 damage / sec, technically on lightly armored targets the Supra has better DPS, operating on the assumption the Supra is actually landing all its hits. The Flux rifle compensates by having serrated blade damage which ignores armor and deals triple damage to light infested. Occassionally it also "bypasses" the problem of being unable to shoot through dead bodies since the damage type will tend to eviscerate enemies, leaving no obstruction after the target has died and allowing you to hit the target behind it. Supra: -Due to its high rate of fire, it also is a high ammo consumer. Firing fully automatic (not burst firing) it can use just as much if not more ammo than the Flux rifle. Combined with its relatively poor accuracy at medium range and projectile travel time, there is no way to ensure most of the ammo used is actually having an effect on the target. The only real compensation the supra has for this is a relatively high base damage per shot of 35 and its rate of fire. -The projectile spread on the supra, while not really a hinderance at close range, can really start to bite at medium range, as mentioned above. As such, the Supra's "effective range" is actually very similar to the flux rifle's, since past 25m your shots tend to become progressively more uncontrollable. It isn't to say you can't hit something past that range, it just probably isn't very ammo efficient to do so. For this reason the Supra can engage targets farther away than the Flux rifle can, but at the user's own ammo risk. -The supra uses bullet damage despite its projectile nature and laser-like appearance, and consequently is subject to all armor calculations. To attain its maximum potential, the supra must be aimed at weak/unarmored spots, which is somewhat paradoxical since its poor accuracy makes this hard to do unless your target is stationary and relatively close. Having said that, against lightly armored targets the 35 base damage can really be a monster, ripping apart most targets when accuracy is not necessary. For high-wave defence and/or high level mobs/bosses, this defence might begin to play a major role though and you'll be chewing through ammunition faster than you can down targets. The flux rifle's armor bypassing properties do not suffer from this. -Due to the nature of the spin-up, projectile travel time, poor medium-range accuracy, and handling, the Supra has a harder time transitioning smoothly between targets than the flux rifle does. This can be alleviated somewhat by burst firing as you switch from target to target, but has a hard time rivaling the flux's precision in this instance. Summary (tl;dr: ) : -Both weapons are ammo inefficient -Both weapons have a 'limited' engagement range (the flux rifle literally cannot reach places too far away, the supra will waste ammo trying to do so) -Flux rifle has somewhat lower raw DPS but can ignore armor, the supra has somewhat higher DPS but cannot. -The Flux rifle is precise and completely accurate to the crosshair. It is largely a surgical weapon. The supra is relatively innacurate but compensates by spraying 'bullets' everywhere. It is largely a brute force weapon. Opinions are opinions. If you can't decide for sure yet which you think is the "worse weapon" from this, I guess I'll give you my personal preference. I regard the Flux rifle as the superior "end-game" weapon due to the armor bypass and precision it has. I think the Supra can be a bit messy to use, but will still get the job done, albeit slower on higher-level enemies. If you put me in wave 40+ defence or against grineer/light infested, I will say the Supra is the worse weapon (to answer your question). Anywhere else and I'd say both weapons are fun and can probably get what you need done, just use whatever.